The Mysterious Digidestint
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: A girl has been drawn into the World of Darkness, can the Digidestints discover who she is and unlock the Mystery...?
1. The World of Darkness

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, not at all, nope, definitely not.... goes depressed  
  
Well, um, this is my first try at a Digimon fic, it's set in the middle of Season 2, just after when Davis and Ken's Digimon DNA digivolve.  
  
There's no love interests really in the story, I've got a lot of Kari flirting with Ken or T.K which drives Davis up the wall, just because I love writing that! lol! But no love interests really, I've made T.K and Kari close, but that's because they're best friends.  
  
When it's all the Digidestints together I must admit I write more about Ken's thoughts and feelings more than the others but that's cause I totally love him! He's soooo cool!   
  
Oh and for a few people that don't know, Neds are Scottish twits, no one likes them, they all have the combined I.Q of a raisin and they vandalise for fun.... So I've referred to Neds quite a lot in the story, and Neddish obviously means annoying behaviour,   
  
Well I suppose I better shut up now, lol, please enjoy....

* * *

The Mysterious Digidestint..."Uh... I can't wait to get home..." a girl stretched obviously exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew third year was gonna be soooo hard..." a second girl nodded in agreement.  
  
"I miss being a kid with all the easy work and where the idea of revision would make me laugh..." the first girl groaned as she waved her hair about and removed a few stray hairs away from her face.  
  
"Hey, well, look on the bright side, summer holidays in a week!" the second girl cheered in an attempt to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait," she nodded in agreement.  
  
The girls giggled happily as they walked down the corridor on the second floor of their school building.  
  
"French next, we better hurray," the second girl reminded her friend.  
  
The other girl gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth, "Oh no! I have to go to the library; I have a book four weeks due! I have to pay a MEGA fine if I don't get it in today!"  
  
"Well you better go then!" her friend signalled her hand down the stairs.  
  
"But what about..." the girl looked upwards.  
  
Her friend smiled, "Don't worry, I'll make up an excuse for you, I'll say you popped by guidance to talk about your course choice and yadda yadda!"  
  
The girl smiled and held a thumb up, "Thanks man!"  
  
She waved as she ran down the stair well; speedily dodging confused newbie first years and ignorant Neddish fourth years.  
  
When she reached the ground floor, she swung around and exited the building as she ran over to the school library where she burst in the front doors quickly.  
  
Just as the exhaustion affected her, she bent over with her hands against her knees as she got her breath back.  
  
When she was sure she was fine, she slowly stood up and looked around, the library was empty.  
  
"That's major weird...." She stated in confusion.  
  
There was usually the occasional Ned skiving class by messing about on the computers, or the occasional bored geek, studying for a future test.  
  
But today, there was no one, not even the librarians were there...  
  
"Is the library closed or something?" she looked back at the front door and checked the sign, it clearly stated the library was open, "So why's no one here...?"  
  
She shrugged quickly, "Hey, I'll just leave the book here and whenever the librarian returns she can check it out for me."  
  
She walked over to the front desk and placed her book in a little tray, when suddenly she heard something.  
  
She spun around nimbly, and looked around curiously, she could see nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and turned back around as she started to make her way out of the library, when suddenly a quick flash of light could be seen from the corner of her eye.  
  
She spun around and stood in a defensive position, ready for whatever was coming.  
  
But there was no one there; she looked around, puzzled, when she noticed a computer running away in the corner at the back of the library.  
  
She ran over to it, "So, this is what must have been flashing," she shrugged, "Well, it shouldn't be on anyways, it's wasting energy, I'll just shut it off."  
  
She guided the little computer pointer about with the mouse and clicked the Start Menu when suddenly a little window appeared; she raised an eyebrow, "What on earth...? I've never seen this kinda programme before... Maybe it's a new game the school has uploaded..." she thought to herself.  
  
The writing printed on it was foreign to her, she squinted her eyes as she tried to guess what language it was.  
  
"Japanese!" she exclaimed as she realised what language it was, "Uh, typical, I can speak Japanese but I can't read it!"  
  
"Maybe I can make out a few characters..." she attempted to read the Japanese as she leaned in closer to the computer.  
  
She shrugged as she gave-up, "No use..." she just looked at the programme, forgetting about the writing.  
  
It had a large box on it, which was filled with black; beside it were two buttons and more Japanese writing.  
  
She stared at the screen in wonder, unknowing to what this mysterious programme was, or how it got there in the first place.  
  
"It kinda looks pretty...." She said quietly as she gazed at the window.  
  
Just at that moment, a beam of light came shooting out of the computer screen, surprising the girl and making her fall backwards, landing hard on the ground.  
  
"Owh..." she held her head in pain.  
  
She shook her head as she tried to ignore the pain when she noticed something lying beside her.  
  
It was a strange bluish object with buttons on the side and a mini-screen in the middle.  
  
She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "Woah..."  
  
She sat up slowly and looked at the strange object, she was unsure whether to pick it up or what. It obviously wasn't hers... Or was it?  
  
The girl started to feel very compelled to pick it up; she shook her head and clenched her hand into a fist, "No... I can't... I...."  
  
She slowly gave-in to the tiny voice in her head telling her to pick the object up and did it.  
  
Just as she touched it she felt a strange energy flow into her body. By this point she was extremely intrigued so she raised it infront of her face to get a good look at it.  
  
She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"What is this strange device...?" she thought to herself as she examined it closely.  
  
Just at that moment, she felt herself reach her arm out with the device held in her hand, facing the computer screen.  
  
And then...

* * *

A cold wind blew past her face, making her hair flicker about.  
  
She weakly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she adjusted her vision, she arched her shoulders up as she pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
She rubbed her eyes then looked around.  
  
"Where am I...?" She wondered out loud.  
  
She was surrounded by a strange eerie greyness, everything seemed dark and cold.  
  
She felt something soft underneath her, it was sand, she was on a beach, but something was not right about this beach, it wasn't normal...  
  
"The sand is grey and dark..." she picked a clump up and watched as it ran through her fingers slowly.  
  
Then she heard the gentle soothing noise of water swaying, she looked down from where she lay and spotted water, which moved very slowly, it didn't seem to have much of a current at all.  
  
She slowly crawled over to the water's edge and gazed down at it.  
  
She could see her reflection; her eyes gleamed against the water's surface.  
  
She reached out and held her hand a inch or so away from the darken water, she paused for a second then tilted her head to the side as she took one more long look at the grey swaying water. Then she continued and dipped her hand into the water...  
  
Suddenly an impulse of something burst into her body, it spread through her in a matter of seconds, she winced in pain as she realised what it was that was taking her body and mind over... It was evil and darkness... She tried to pull her hand back out of the water but suddenly was unable too as she lost all her energy and fell forward, her hair and hand lying in the evil water... 


	2. The Crest of Mystery!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ken, Davis, Yolei, Kari, T.K or Cody, neither do I own any of the Digimon, they all belong to Bandai, okay? (**But** the Crest of Mystery _is _mine! )  
  
I'm quite proud of this Chapter, as it is the longest chapter I've _ever_ written in any of my stories! It's vvvveeeerrrryyy long!! So make sure you have a lot of time on your hands to read this!   
  
Oh and there's no love interests really in this story. I write abit of flirting between Kari and Ken, and sometimes T.K and Kari but that's just to drive Davis up the wall! So I assure you there's neither pairing nor yaoi, just friendship, kay?  
  
Also I must say that I do write a lot more about Ken, what he does and what his thoughts and feelings are, that's because he's my favourite character, so I have done a lot more on him than the other characters. But don't worry; I haven't missed any of the characters out! I'll even make sure to have _all _the former Digidestints featured sometime in my story!   
  
Um, like I said this is long and it did take a lot of work to write, I hope it's good cause I did spend ages writing it, so please review it if you read it, thank you!

* * *

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon cried as he went flying forwards and hit against Monochromon.  
  
"Vee Laser!" Ex-Veemon cried as an 'x' shaped laser came shooting from his body.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shouted as a giant stone flew towards Monochromon.  
  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon exclaimed as many little stars were aimed at Monochromon.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon spun around and thumped his tail off against Monochromon.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon exclaimed as he dug his horns into Monochromon.  
  
Suddenly Monochromon disintegrated into millions of little pieces of data, which then disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Yeah!" the group of Digidestints cried happily.  
  
"Another one down!" Davis cried as he ran over to his Ex-Veemon.  
  
All the Digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.  
  
The Digidestints all held their digimon partners close to them happily.  
  
"Great work Patamon!" T.K smiled as he hugged his friend.  
  
"Weldone Gatomon!" Kari cheered, "I think someone deserves some fish!"  
  
Gatomon grinned happily showing her fangs.  
  
"I think we should take a break," Davis suggested to his teammates.  
  
"Great idea! I brought some food from my families convenience shop!" Yolei agreed as she swung a plastic bag filled up with food about in the air.  
  
"Yum! Can't wait!" Armadillomon rubbed his hands together as he stuck his tongue out, "I'm starving!"  
  
"You're always hungry!" Cody smiled happily.  
  
The group all laughed together.  
  
"Over here!" Davis ran off as he spotted the perfect area for the group to have dinner.  
  
Yolei ran after him, "Hey wait up!"  
  
When Davis and Yolei reached the area, Yolei laid a cloth on the ground for the group to sit on and started to place different foods about the centre of the cloth.  
  
T.K, Kari, Cody and Ken all sat down in a big circle with their digimon partners by their sides.  
  
"Hey Ken, will you be able to come out tomorrow with us? We're thinking about having a little holiday here for once instead of working, how about it?" Davis questioned hopefully.  
  
Ken blinked a few times as he thought about it, then he smiled kindly and nodded, "Um, sure."  
  
"Great!" Davis clenched his hand into a fist and raised it into the air, "Yeah!"  
  
Kari and T.K both smiled in unison.  
  
Just at that moment, Cody received an e-mail.  
  
"Uh, you're turning into Kari with all those e-mails!" Armadillomon groaned in annoyance as Cody read over his e-mail.  
  
"It's from Izzy, he says he's picking up something weird on his computer," Cody paused as he typed in a reply.  
  
"What weird?" Kari questioned curiously.  
  
"Um," Cody waited for Izzy's response, when a little click could be heard Cody read over his new in-coming mail, "A little signal... Like... A... Crest!"  
  
"Wow! You mean there's a new crest out there?" Yolei questioned excitedly.  
  
"But who does it belong too?" T.K asked out of the blue.  
  
The group all looked over at their friend.  
  
T.K looked at the ground, "We all have a crest or at least have armour digieggs created from the former Digidestints crests... So who does it belong too?"  
  
Ken looked at T.K then thought about it for a moment, "Maybe, there's a new Digidestint on the scene...?" he suggested.  
  
"Ya think?" Davis raised an eyebrow, he turned towards Cody, "Where is it?"  
  
Cody typed in a reply and waited a few moments then a click signalled that Izzy had replied, "Down in the beach area."  
  
"Well let's go then!" Davis ordered as he held his D-3 up in the air, "Let's go Veemon!"  
  
Veemon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Digi-armour energize!" Davis cried.  
  
"Veemon armour digivolved too.... Raindramon!"  
  
Davis jumped on to Raindramon's back and offered his hand to Ken.  
  
Ken looked at it for a moment then he nodded and grabbed Wormmon as he took Davis's hand and jumped on behind him.  
  
"Ready?" Kari asked.  
  
"You two!" T.K looked back at Patamon.  
  
"Digivolve!" Yolei cried.  
  
"Digi-armour energize!" T.K and Kari cried in unison.  
  
"Gatomon armour digivolved too..."  
  
"Patamon armour digivolved too..."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolved too..."  
  
"Nefertimon!"  
  
"Pegasusmon!"  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
Cody and Armadillomon jumped on behind T.K on Pegasusmon's back.  
  
The group all flew or ran towards the beach area.  
  
After a few minutes of continuous running or flying the group were nearly there. "Look! There's the beach! Over there!" Cody pointed forwards.  
  
Ken and Davis jumped off Raindramon's back and he de-digivolved back to Veemon.  
  
Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Aquilamon returned to their rookie forms as well.  
  
"Let's all get looking then!" T.K ordered, "We'll all split up, each one of us can look up or down of the beach, you can choose, kay?"  
  
The group all nodded in unison about T.K's idea.  
  
Ken and Davis began searching the top of the beach, Yolei and Kari near the bottom and Cody and T.K in the middle

* * *

"So, do you really think there could be a new Digidestint about?" Davis questioned his good friend Ken.  
  
Ken paused as he looked down at the ground, "I think so..."  
  
"But, there can't be any more left, I thought all the Digidestints in Japan had been, like, discovered?" Davis questioned.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't necessarily mean this new Digidestint is from Japan, they could easily be from somewhere else like America or Africa," Ken paused as he picked Wormmon up, "We can't really tell..."  
  
Davis nodded understandingly, "It's all unknown."  
  
Ken nodded in agreement, "A mystery..."  
  
Suddenly, something half-covered in sand glowed a deep orangish colour.  
  
"What's that?" Veemon questioned.  
  
Ken bent down with one hand clutching Wormmon by his side, he reached his other hand out and picked up the strange object.  
  
Ken's eyes widened as he took in the realisation of what the object was.  
  
"It's the crest!" Wormmon cheered happily.  
  
"You're correct my friend," Ken smiled kindly, "It looks like we've found it!"  
  
"I'll e-mail the others and tell them we've found the crest!" Davis pulled his D-Terminal out his pocket and started to type in a message to send to the other Digidestints.

* * *

"Hey, it looks like Davis and Ken have found the crest," Kari blinked as she read the message.  
  
"Weldone guys," T.K grinned, "They've found the crest!"  
  
Cody, T.K, Kari and Yolei all made their way up the beach towards Davis, Ken and the newly found crest.

* * *

"Hey guys! We heard you found the new crest!" Kari shouted as she ran up to the two boys and their Digimon.  
  
"Yeah! It's real cool!" Davis replied happily.  
  
"Can I see it?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"Um, sure," Ken passed the crest over to Kari.  
  
"It's the crest of Mystery," Gatomon gazed at it with Kari.  
  
Kari passed the crest along to Yolei.  
  
"It, looks like a, maze, a little maze," Yolei held it up in the air.  
  
Yolei passed the crest back to Ken and he placed it in his pocket.  
  
"A maze with no ending," T.K raised an eyebrow as he noticed there was no end to the maze he had just seen.  
  
"No escape..." Ken added in a low quiet tone.  
  
The group all went silent after Ken's last comment.  
  
Suddenly Ken felt a drop of water fall onto his cheek and slowly run down. He looked up into the sky and noticed clouds were starting to form above the group.  
  
Cody noticed Ken looking upwards and raised an eyebrow as he turned his head up when suddenly a couple of rain droplets hit his forehead.  
  
Davis jumped when he heard something hit against his goggles then he realised what it was, "Rain..."  
  
Just as Davis finished, the rain started to come down harder and faster.  
  
"We better go back to the real world," T.K suggested, "We don't wanna get soaked here do we?"  
  
Kari nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Thank god I have this hat!" Yolei cried as she held her hair in a ponytail and flung it forward to stop it getting wet.  
  
The group began running as fast as they could to get out of the rain and back home!  
  
T.K, Kari and Ken were all carrying their Digimon while Davis, Yolei and Cody had too big of Digimon partners so they had to run by their sides.  
  
"Look! A T.V!" T.K pointed towards a little T.V at the top of a huge hill.  
  
"Great! Let's go home!" Yolei sped up her pace and held her red D-3 out as she neared the T.V.  
  
Yolei and Hawkmon were pulled into the T.V first.  
  
"Wait for me man!" Davis held his blue D-3 out.  
  
"And me!" Cody cried as he held his yellow D-3 out.  
  
Cody and Armadillomon and Davis and Veemon were pulled into the T.V.  
  
"Don't forget us!" T.K cried as he reached his green D-3 out.  
  
Kari nodded and held her pink Digivice infront of her.  
  
Kari, Gatomon, T.K and Patamon were all sucked in.  
  
"Come on Ken!" Wormmon shouted as Ken reached his black D-3 out.  
  
Suddenly the crest of Mystery started to glow making Ken stop in his tracks and look down.  
  
He pulled the crest out his pocket, "What's going on?"  
  
Suddenly a silhouette of a Digimon could be seen behind the duo.  
  
Ken spun around and held a defensive pose as he looked at the outline of the mysterious Digimon, he raised an eyebrow, he could not see the Digimon at all except it's eyes... It's eyes were glowing orange, like the crest!  
  
Ken widened his eyes and looked at the crest then the Digimon.  
  
The Digimon raised his head then ran off at the speed of light.  
  
Ken was about to chase after it but was stopped when Wormmon clutched to him tightly, "Wormmon?"  
  
"Ken please don't," Wormmon paused as he changed his sight down to the crest in Ken's free hand, "It's stopped glowing... Meaning that Digimon is long gone..."  
  
Ken relaxed and nodded in agreement, "Yes... I guess your right Wormmon..."  
  
"Now let's go home, you're hair's getting soaked," Wormmon said on a lighter note.  
  
Ken put the crest back in his pocket and glanced at his hair which was starting to cling to the side of his face, he smiled, "Um, yeah, let's go," he nodded as he held his black D-3 out.

* * *

"Ken! We were wondering where you got too! Why did you take so long? We thought you were getting attacked by some Digimon!" Davis exclaimed as Ken and Wormmon appeared back in the computer room of Odaiba School.  
  
"Um sorry Davis, I thought I saw something back there..." Ken finished as Wormmon nodded in agreement.  
  
Davis sighed in relief, "Fair enough."  
  
Kari walked up to Ken, "Look at your hair Ken. It's soaked!"  
  
Ken blushed slightly with embarrassment, "Um, yeah..."  
  
"You should get it dyed quickly before it goes static," Kari smiled kindly.  
  
Ken nodded shyly and went even redder with embarrassment.  
  
"Hey Kari! My hair's soaking too, look!" Davis pointed to his hair in an attempt to gain Kari's attention.  
  
Yolei scrunched her face up in disgust, "That's not wetness, that's grease! Ewww! When was the last time you washed your hair Davis?"  
  
"I...I..." Davis was about to reply when he noticed the expression of disgust on Kari's face.  
  
"Um, Davis, maybe you should go home and have a wash," Kari suggested in a light and polite tone.  
  
Davis sighed as he gave up and a sweat drop appeared on his head.  
  
"We better get home too, I promised my mom I'd help her clean today," Ken added as he looked down at his companion.  
  
"Awww, really?" Davis looked at Ken sadly, "Well you're definitely coming tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ken smiled and nodded, "What time?"  
  
"Meet us by the forest area at 10, kay?" Davis suggested.  
  
"Sure," Ken nodded; "I better go now, bye!" he waved as he and Wormmon exited the classroom.  
  
"Bye!" the group called after Ken in unison.  
  
Kari sighed, "I'm bored, they'll be nothing to do at home because Tai is away all weekend and I prefer not to get in to a chat about cooking with my mom again."  
  
T.K chuckled, "Yeah, same here, Matt's got band practice all day, so I'll have nothing to do too."  
  
"Well I've got a Kendo lesson to go to soon," Cody added.  
  
"I've got to this thing with my siblings, it's a family photo thing, so degrading..." Yolei moaned as even the thought of being seen in a photo with all her family was depressing, "No matter what, my brother always seems to ruin the photo each year..."  
  
"Yeah and my mom is making me do something with her, not sure what, I guess it must be important," Davis sighed as he picked up Demiveemon.  
  
"Hey T.K, how about we both go shopping together for a while, just for a little fun?" Kari suggested happily.  
  
"Great idea Kari," T.K smiled and held a thumb up, he looked down at Patamon, "And maybe I'll see something for you, eh?"  
  
Patamon smiled happily, "I hope so!"  
  
Davis frowned as he looked between the pair, "Um, I don't have anything to do either, can I come?" he questioned quickly.  
  
"You just said you had something important to do with your mother, Davis?" Kari raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey well nothing is more important that you, Kari," Davis grinned innocently.  
  
"Davis, I think family is very important and if you don't feel the same way then I'm just hurt," Kari frowned as she turned to face T.K.  
  
Davis's eyes widened, "Um, no! No! Of course my mom is important! I'm just leaving now, bye!"  
  
Davis waved as he ran out the classroom clinging to Demiveemon.  
  
"Did I just see a trail of fire follow after Davis?" Yolei joked, "Come on Cody, I'll walk with you?"  
  
Cody nodded, "Sure, let's go."  
  
"We'll see you guys later, kay?" Yolei smiled as Poromon waved.  
  
"Kay, bye!" Kari waved after her friends.  
  
"Let's go shopping then!" T.K cheered.  
  
"Yay!" Patamon flew up and sat on top of T.K's hat.  
  
Kari and T.K both smiled in unison as they exited the classroom... 


	3. Painful Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

Okay, I have to apologise for the amount of time it took to get this Chapter up, actually I have to apologise for the amount of time it took to update any of my stories! It's really kinda hard to explain, but to cut it short, I've moved out into the country, an area with no phone-lines, so it took about a month and a half to get any Internet, so once again I apologise for the time elapse....

By the way, I don't do love interests, not that there's any in this Chapter, but just saying, I generally don't write about love interests.

Please enjoy....

"Uh... It had to be a dream..." the girl said in a quiet tone as she tapped away on her laptop, then she changed her view to the object sitting beside her laptop, the strange device she had found earlier.

Flashbacks of what had happened started to hit her, when the object came out the computer, when _she_ was sucked in, when she appeared in that weird world of darkness, when she saw her reflection on the waters surface and when she touched the water.

She could still feel the evil when it first entered her body, she still felt cold and empty, which was of course the effects of what had happened still affecting her.

She shuddered as she pictured the eerie water; the way it just swayed so slowly, it felt like the water was surrounding her. She wasn't sure if it was just that water she had seen earlier or just all water in general...

She remembered from when she was a little kid; she and her classmates were at the Swimming Pools learning how to swim. She watched as her other classmates swam up and down the pool, she had been able to do quite a few lengths and was quite proud of herself for doing well. When the lifeguard told them the last thing they'd have to do was jump into the deep end and be able to get to the waters surface quickly. She wasn't very sure about this and was worried she couldn't do it.

She watched as each of her classmates jumped in and after a few seconds resurfaced, although to her it seemed like minutes that they were under, thinking they would _never_ come up again.

For a couple of people, they were too scared to do it so the lifeguard offered to hold a long pole in the water, and when the people would jump in they could hold onto the pole and pull themselves up, it seemed like a good and safe deal, so they agreed.

For each person they jumped in and quickly clung to the pole then pulled themselves up, it seemed to be going well.

Then came her turn, she shivered as she looked down at the waters surface, her face reflecting off it.

"Go whenever you're ready," the lifeguard said.

She stood there for a few moments, terrified but she wouldn't show it, no, if all her other classmates could do it then she could too, she wouldn't be the little baby that couldn't do anything, no, she would do it and be the same as the others.

She took one last glance at the water then she closed her eyes and held her breath as she jumped in. She felt herself hit the water and fall underneath it, she threw her arms about searching for the pole when she realised there was no pole her eyes flew open. She saw no pole and remembered she hadn't told the lifeguard for the pole, she threw her arms about desperately, terrified.

She tried to resurface but for some reason was unable too, she didn't know whether she was just a plain awful swimmer, which she didn't really believe as earlier she had done pretty well, or whether something was pulling her down, something was trying to stop her resurface and wanted her to drown...

She flung her arms and legs about as she tried as hard as she could to swim back to the top when suddenly she couldn't hold it anymore, her mouth burst open as she ran out of air... She knew this had to be the end...

Suddenly someone grabbed her and brought her to the water's surface, she was unconscious but she could still remember herself thinking, _air, air, I can breath..._

She remembered how she woke up a wee while after, what had happened that day had scarred her for life... She had always been cautious around water, whenever she went to the seaside or went to the park beside the Swimming Pools she had always tried to avoid the water at all costs. But the water she had seen in that strange world somehow seemed different, most water frightened her but the water she had seen today seemed harmless at the time, the way it moved and the gentle noise it made as it swayed... She felt so compelled to touch it but now she regretted touching it...

She was so confused; she thought it was harmless yet it was even worse than most normal water because it was filled with evil...

She bit her lip as she tried to forget about what had happened then she noticed the device once again, sitting beside her laptop, _that was the thing that took me to that world..._

She looked at it, her eyes filled with fear and curiosity. She moved her hand off the keyboard and towards the object. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and held it up infront of her face.

_What's going on...?_


	4. Not so Fun Day Out

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

Okay, I don't really write about love interests, I just write flirting and that's about it, kay? But Kenyako or Kensuke fans can interpret it in anyway they want! lol!

I just prefer to write about friendships, in this Chapter I wrote a lot of friendship between Yolei and Ken! Yet I still say they're not a couple!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed by story, including Anubiana and review lord, thank you all very much!!

"It's 10 'o'clock already, where's Ken?" Davis moaned as he looked down at his watch.

"Geez Davis, you're so impatient," Yolei shook her head unimpressed, "So what if he's a minute late I don't think it's gonna mess up all our plans, eh?"

"I know but I just hate waiting..." Davis pouted in annoyance.

"I don't think you're giving Ken enough credit, doesn't his computer transport him to the T.V to the North of here?" T.K paused, "It must be a long journey getting this far into the Digiworld, so just lay off him."

Davis frowned at T.K.

"Yeah," Kari nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Davis's eyes grew big and he smiled, "Hey I'd wait ages for Ken! He is one of my best buddies, eh?"

"Good," Kari smiled happily.

"Well here he comes now," Cody motioned down as he watched Ken walk towards them with Wormmon clinging to his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had something to help my mom with before I left," Ken apologised shyly.

"Don't worry about it Ken," T.K smiled.

"Yeah, you're only like, about, 75seconds late," Yolei giggled happily.

Ken nodded and smiled kindly.

"Well now we're all here and a counted for, let's get going dudes!" Davis cheered as he threw his fist up into the air.

Davis led the group, slowly followed by Yolei, Ken and Cody then T.K and Kari at the back.

"So, um, where are we actually going?" Ken asked politely.

"We're going near the forest area, if you've ever been in the plains about there you'll know how beautiful it is," Yolei replied, "Plus it's the perfect place to have a picnic too!" she motioned to her backpack which was full with food ready for lunch time.

"Yeah, we missed out yesterday but we can have a decent picnic today!" Cody smiled happily.

Yolei nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Wormmon cheered excitedly.

"It's a bit early yet Wormmon," Ken looked at his friend.

"Oh, I don't know I just feel quite hungry today," Wormmon shrugged unsurely.

"Here," Yolei passed a little sandwich to Wormmon, "You can have this the now to keep you happy."

"Oh, you really don't have too," Wormmon looked down at the sandwich in Yolei's hand.

"Hey don't worry about it," Yolei shook her head.

"Yes quite, I think if you're really hungry then you should have something to keep your energy up," Hawkmon agreed with his human partner, "Eat it and you'll be a lot happier."

Wormmon looked at Ken to see what he thought.

Ken nodded approvingly.

Wormmon smiled and accepted the sandwich, "Thank you Yolei."

"No prob!" Yolei waved it away, "Just don't tell any of the others, kay?" she whispered.

The trio and their Digimon all laughed happily.

"Hey you guys better not be talking about me back there?" Davis said, his back still to the others.

"Don't worry Davis, I'm not telling Cody and Ken about that time where you mysteriously went missing for a while," she chuckled.

Davis stopped in his tracks and spun around, his face bright red, "You better not be!"

"Hey, why not?" Yolei grinned.

"Cause I'll tell them about the time you and your brother had that little fight!" Davis retorted.

Yolei blushed quickly and frowned as she spun around towards Davis.

Yolei and Davis were both staring at each other, their eyes filled with anger, both gritting their teeth.

"Hey don't stop there I wanna hear more," Veemon joked as he looked between the two Digidestints.

"I'm not sure we should really be listening to this..." Ken said in his usual quiet and pleasant tone.

"Oh, don't worry Ken," T.K smiled, "Davis always gives up first then Yolei boasts then Davis requests for a fight then Yolei doesn't accept then the two go in a huff with each other for a couple of minutes," T.K looked up at Patamon who was sitting on his hat, "It'll all be over in a few minutes."

"Is that what you think of me? That I'll just give up?" Davis cried in anger.

"Well you always do!" Yolei cried even louder.

"Not this time!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Ken blinked in confusion as he watched the two argue.

Davis growled in anger then folded his arms, "Look, I couldn't be bothered anymore, kay?"

"HA! I win! Yeah!" Yolei cheered as she danced about happily.

"No you don't! I just don't wanna argue anymore!" Davis argued back.

"No! You just can't take it anymore and have to give up! So there!" Yolei disagreed.

"No way!" Davis clenched his hands into fists; "Lets go for it then! Lets have a proper fight!"

"Not in a million years buddy," Yolei stuck her tongue out.

"Fine!" Davis pouted as he spun around, his back facing Yolei.

Yolei frowned; "Fine!" she also spun around and pouted.

T.K sighed and shrugged, "Always the same..."

A sweat drop appeared on Cody's head.

Kari and Gatomon giggled happily.

Ken blinked surprised, "Wow... That was... Quick...."

"Dude! Over here man!" Davis shouted excitedly as he stuck his tongue out and held his bottom eyelid down.

Veemon came flying over in his direction but Davis dodged him and ran off.

"Grrrr! I can't take this! I hate being it!" Veemon moaned as he looked around for his future victim.

Ken and Wormmon hid behind a tree, Ken was out of breath and leaning against the tree.

"This is fun, eh Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"Sure is," Ken nodded, "And it's the first time I've ever really played tag before..."

Wormmon smiled, "Aren't you glad to have such great friends?"

"Sure am!" Ken nodded and smiled thankfully.

Suddenly Veemon burst out, jumping high into the air and hit Ken on the shoulder, "You're it!" he cried.

He quickly ran away, "Ken's it!" he cried as he ran off as fast as he could.

"Looks like you're it!" Wormmon smiled.

Ken took a few seconds to take in what happened then looked down at his friend, "Yeah..."

"Well, you're not getting me!" Wormmon jumped away his legs flinging about making him move at some speed!

"Woah, I never knew Wormmon could move so fast..." Ken watched his companion zoom off.

Ken paused and looked around, "I guess I'll have to catch someone."

He spotted Yolei, she didn't look exhausted at all, Ken figured she must have not been doing as much running as hiding, he knew he had to get her so she could do as much running as the rest of them!

Ken ran out from his hiding place and ran as fast as he could in the direction of Yolei.

Yolei noticed Ken running towards her and quickly jumped up and began running in the opposite direction.

Ken was catching up and was nearly close enough to touch Yolei.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a master at soccer!" Yolei exclaimed as she dodged Ken's touch.

She ran into the forest as she thought she would be able to lose Ken, as the trees got denser.

But it didn't seem to slow Ken down much, he was quite able to jump high over the broken trees and duck under low branches.

"Oh geez..." Yolei moaned through gasps.

"Go Ken!" Davis cheered as he watched Ken chase after Yolei.

"Oh yeah thanks!" Yolei frowned, "Goggle-boy!"

"Come on Ken! Go Yolei!" Kari cheered for both her friends.

"Do you think Ken will catch her?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah, come on, Ken's practically perfect at everything!" Davis grinned, "Yolei's got no chance!"

"I'm not so sure," T.K disagreed.

"Well we'll find out in a sec!" Patamon motioned towards the pair.

Ken reached his arm out as far as he could and was so close to touching Yolei but he just couldn't reach her.

Suddenly the crest of Mystery, which he was carrying in his pocket, started to glow making Ken look down at it surprised.

Just at that moment when Ken wasn't looking he tripped on a root and went flying forwards landing on the ground painfully.

"Ken!" Davis cried as he ran over to his friend.

When Yolei heard a loud thump she spun around and saw Ken lying on the ground, hurt.

"Oh my goodness, Ken!" Yolei ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

Davis ran up to Ken and kneeled down beside him.

Yolei did the same and put a hand on Ken's shoulder.

Kari, Cody and T.K ran over to Ken.

"Are you okay, Ken? You're not hurt are you?" Kari asked worriedly.

Wormmon jumped over to Ken and ran up to him, "Ken!"

Ken winced from the pain, "I'm... Alright..."

"No, you're not!" Yolei disagreed, "You've obviously hurt yourself somehow! Or you wouldn't be lying on the ground unable to get up!"

"How did you fall?" Davis asked, "Did you trip or something?"

"The crest of Mystery..." Ken paused, "It glowed..."

Ken slowly moved his hand and reached down into his pocket then he held it infront of his face, it had stopped glowing.

Ken gritted his teeth together then slowly sat up, still looking at the crest.

"Well, it's not glowing now, anyway," Davis looked down at the crest.

"Come on, let's go back to the plain and check you're not hurt," Yolei suggested.

Ken nodded and obeyed Yolei's command.

He slowly started to stand up but fell back down when he felt a sudden surge of pain emanate from his ankle.

He wrapped his hands about his ankle and winced from the pain.

"Dude, you must have twisted your ankle or something?" Davis suggested as he looked down at his injured friend.

"Good observation Davis," Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we'll have to take you back to the real world and get you checked by the doctor," T.K ordered kindly as he helped Ken up.

"Hold on Ken, there's a T.V not far from here," Kari also helped Ken up.

T.K and Kari were on either side of Ken helping him to walk as he limped in pain.

Ken blushed shyly as Wormmon jumped on his shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what, Ken?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"For ruining today..." Ken replied in a low tone.

"Oh don't worry Ken, I think you getting hurt is a little more important than playing tag," Kari smiled kindly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ken," T.K paused as he smiled kindly, "We can come back here any day."

Ken nodded slowly.

Davis, Yolei and Cody followed behind....


	5. No Escape from the Darkness

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

Hope you like this Chapter. And in response to Anubiana's question, I think I probably will keep switching from the Digidestineds to the girl back and fourth, is that good, or bad?

Please keep reviewing all! Thanks!

* * *

"It's for you," a blonde-haired woman passed the phone to her daughter.

"Thanks mum," she smiled and placed the phone against her ear, "Um, hello?"

"Hey! Where were you yesterday? That must have been one packed library for you to be gone _all_ day!" her friend cried on the other side of the phone.

The girl giggled, "No, I went up to Matron."

Suddenly her friend's tone changed, "Oh... Are you alright? You're not ill are you?"

"No, don't worry," she paused, "I just felt a little dizzy and ill so I went by Matron and she sent me home, that's all."

"Oh well then," her friend paused, "I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, although she knew her friend couldn't see her.

"Good, bye!" her friend exclaimed.

"Laters," she replied just before she placed the phone down cutting the connection off.

"Have you decided where you want to go for your birthday yet?" her mother questioned while drying off a glass.

"I'm not really sure, just around a few castles, you know?" she shrugged unsurely.

Her mother nodded.

She smiled as she exited the lounge and made her way through to her bedroom.

When she entered her bedroom she gently shut the door after her and walked over to her laptop where she lifted the top up and was about to continue typing when she noticed something...

"That programme..." her eyes widened in fear as she recognized the programme she had seen on the computer in the library.

The device that was lying beside her laptop began to glow and a beam of orange light zoomed out of the screen.

She shielded her eyes from the bright light and reached a hand out, in an attempt to covered the beam, but when she touched the object she felt the same evil she had felt the day before, she knew she had to do something about it... She raised her arm up, the device clutched tightly in her hand and she was suddenly pulled into the computer...

* * *

"Here again..."

She gazed around the strange darken world; she knew she would appear back here but she just seemed so compelled to come back.

Suddenly, she heard a voice making her jump, the device slipping out her hands and falling down onto the sand.

"You are the child of Mystery..."

She looked around cautiously then stood in a defensive pose, "Who said that? Show yourself!"

There was silence, no response.

Suddenly a cold breeze passed her making her shiver, "It's cold..." she said to herself, as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"You have an evil heart..." the voice spoke out once again.

She widened her eyes and looked around quickly, "Who are you!?!"

Once again there was no response.

She frowned and decided to speak out again, "Yes, I do have an evil heart... What of it...?"

"You must become apart of the darkness..."

Suddenly she fell to her knees, it was getting so cold... Then she realised the dark water was starting to surround her.

Her eyes widened, as her pupils grew small, "No! Stay away from me!"

Although she tried to escape, she suddenly felt the same pain and struggle as she did on that day long ago...

"NO! Not again!" she cried as the water level rose quickly.

Suddenly she felt all her energy and power being sucked out of her, "No... Help me..." she whispered just as her head fell underneath the water...

Suddenly the strange object, which lay on the beach started to glow a mix of an evil black colour and a deep purplish colour.

Just at that moment, she burst out of the water and dug her fingers deep into the sand as she tried to pull herself out, although it seemed the water wouldn't let go of her, it was holding on to her, trying to pull her back under...

She grabbed the device and held it infront of her face, "Take me back!" she screamed, "Take me away from this place!"

Suddenly the device started to glow again and a beam of light shot out of the screen.

She smiled thankfully and felt herself starting to fall into unconsciousness, when suddenly she heard the same evil voice as before...

"You _will_ join the darkness..."


	6. Disabled Digimon Emperor!

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

Thanks to Aubiana, I've decided to definitely switch from Rhona to the others now, and for anyone who thinks the story might be moving a little slow, don't worry, when the action comes, it'll be good!

(And I know because I just finished the story at home, last night! YAY! There's gonna be a few more Chapters yet, but they'll be good!)

Please keep reviewing all! Thanks!

* * *

"Ken's been so happy lately, he's been acting more himself and less his reputation as 'boy genius'," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled thankfully, "And it's all thanks to his new friends, they're bringing out the true Ken within him."

Mr. Ichijouji nodded in agreement, "Yes I quite agree. Ken's always out with his friends now, which is great. He's starting to act like a normal kid should."

Just at that moment, the Ichijouji's heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled as she got up from her seat on the couch beside her husband.

She walked up to the door and gently turned the handle as she slowly pulled it open, not expecting what she was about to see...

"Ken!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried in disbelief.

Ken was standing infront of her, Kari and T.K at either side of him, giving him support, "Um, hi, mom..." Ken blushed shyly.

Mr. Ichijouji walked up behind his wife, "What's wrong hon-" he cut off as he looked at his crippled son, "Ken! What happened to you!?!"

Ken went even redder with embarrassment, "Um... I tripped..."

"Goodness, dear! Come in!" Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door wide for the trio to get through, "All of you, please come in," she added as she noticed Davis, Yolei and Cody standing behind them carrying six little toys including Ken's favourite toy.

The group obeyed Mrs. Ichijouji's command and entered the apartment.

T.K and Kari stopped when they reached the couch; they gently helped Ken to sit down, making sure he was comfortable and not in pain.

"Um, thanks," Ken replied shyly, still red with embarrassment from the whole ordeal.

Mrs. Ichijouji, Mr. Ichijouji, Davis, Yolei and Cody then all entered the lounge; Mrs. Ichijouji sat down beside her son.

"Are you okay dear?" she paused as she noticed Ken wince, "You're not in pain are you, honey?"

Ken _was_ in quite a lot of pain but he didn't want to worry his mother so he decided it would be best to lie and keep her happy, "Um, no, I'm okay mom, don't worry..."

Ken waited patiently to see if his mom bought it or not, after a few moments of an uneasy silence she smiled, "Okay, I'll go get something for you all to eat."

It seemed as if Mrs. Ichijouji was the only one who bought the lie as everyone else all immediately surrounded Ken, their faces covered in concern and worry for their hurt friend, even his father knew he was lying the whole time.

"Ken, don't worry, I'll call a doctor and you'll be fine in no time," Mr. Ichijouji smiled.

He disappeared into the kitchen for a moment then reappeared holding a packet of painkillers; he tossed it over to Ken who caught it easily.

Ken looked up at his dad, he was confused.

"You better take some before your mother comes back," Mr. Ichijouji indicated to the box in Ken's hand.

Ken looked down at the box then back at his father, he smiled gently, "Thanks dad..."

His dad winked then left as he entered the hall and dialled up their local doctor's number.

When both of Ken's parents were preoccupied, Wormmon jumped onto Ken's lap, "Ken, are you okay?" he questioned worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ken smiled.

"But you're in pain," Wormmon continued.

Ken waved the box of painkillers infront of Wormmon, "Not for long," he joked.

Kari and Yolei giggled at Ken's joke while the guys all smirked yet all the Digimon just stood motionless confused to what those things were Ken was holding.

"What are they?" Demiveemon questioned.

"Whaddya think?" Davis asked in a mocking tone.

"They look like some kind of food," Demiveemon blinked as Ken held the box up for all the Digimon to gaze at.

"Sweeties!" Upamon cheered.

Cody raised an eyebrow and shook his head quickly, "Not really."

"Mini-cakes?" Poromon suggested.

"Nu-uh," Yolei shook her head.

"So, you guys are telling me you honestly don't know what painkillers are?" Davis questioned in disbelief.

"I do," Gatomon raised her paw.

"Me too," Patamon nodded.

"I've heard of them," Wormmon looked up at Ken.

"Well I haven't," Demiveemon folded his tiny arms together.

"Me neither," Upamon agreed.

"Nor me," Poromon added.

"They sound kinda brutal if you ask me," Demiveemon said as he inspected the box one more time, "Pain _killers_, it just doesn't sound safe..."

"So, what are they?" Upamon questioned.

"Just what their name suggests, pain killers, they're pills to help people get rid of severe pain," Cody explained.

"Oh..." Demiveemon blinked.

Ken smiled kindly as he pulled a couple out of the packet then threw them in his mouth.

"Hey Ken, you know when you said you saw the Crest of Mystery glow?" Davis questioned.

Ken simply nodded.

"Well, what colour did it glow?" Davis asked curiously.

Ken raised an eyebrow in confusion to why Davis even cared but he still told him, "Orange."

Davis nodded understandingly as he folded his arms.

"Why?" Ken tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, I was just wondering what the new Digidestint's colour was, that's all," Davis shrugged casually.

"What do you mean?" Yolei questioned.

"Well, we've all got our colours haven't we?" Davis replied.

No one replied, they didn't even nod; they all just looked at Davis clueless.

Davis sighed heavily, "Oh geez man," Davis paused, "We've all got our colours, right? Mine's blue, Yolei's is red, Kari's is Pink, T.O's is green, Cody's yellow and Ken's purple, it's like we're all a rainbow. So I was just wondering what the new Digidestint's colour was, and it's orange so it fits in."

The group all nodded in unison.

"Ken honey," Mrs. Ichijouji called as she entered the lounge, "I brought refreshments through for you and your friends," she smiled kindly.

"Um, thanks mom," Ken smiled back.

Mrs. Ichijouji placed a tray filled with food and drinks down on the table, "Help yourself."

The Digidestints' faces all lit up as they gazed at all the glorious food.

"Thank you Mrs. Ichijouji!" they all thanked in unison.

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded and smiled kindly, "Ken, where's your father?"

"He's phoning a doctor I think," Ken motioned to the hall.

"Oh right," Mrs. Ichijouji nodded as she exited the lounge and entered the hallway in search of Mr. Ichijouji.

While the Digidestints were all feasting, Davis glanced around the lounge, it was his first time in Ken's house so he was currently quite intrigued.

Just at that moment, Davis spotted a picture sitting high up on a unit. It had decorative white bows on it.

He squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look at whom the photo was of, it was of a boy. He had blue hair like Ken's but it was all spiky.

Davis's eyes widened as he recognized the style of hair, _The Digimon Emperor!_

The boy had the same kind and caring looking eyes that Ken had but with glasses covering them.

Davis was confused to who he could be, then suddenly a flashback entered Davis's mind...

_I've lost him, just like how I lost my brother Sam... I was unable to save him and now I've lost Wormmon too..._

Davis looked at the photo sympathetically; _It must be Sam, Ken's deceased brother..._

"Hey Davis, what are you looking at?" Yolei raised an eyebrow.

Davis turned back to look at Yolei, "It..." then he noticed Ken looking at him.

Ken was looking at him seriously yet with slight sadness hidden in his deep blue eyes, _Davis don't..._ he thought to himself.

It was like Davis was able to read Ken's thoughts; he smiled at Ken then looked back at Yolei, "Just admiring Mrs. Ichijouji's amazing ornaments!" he grinned.

Davis winked at Ken and Ken smiled kindly.

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji entered, "The doctor will be arriving soon Ken," Mr. Ichijouji informed his son.

Ken nodded.

"We should probably go then," T.K stood up.

"Yeah," Kari agreed, "Will you be alright, Ken?"

Ken nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Great, make sure to e-mail us after, kay?" Yolei held a thumb up.

Ken smiled, "I will."

The group all smiled, then said their farewells as they left the Ichijouji's apartment.

After the kids all left, Mrs. Ichijouji gently shut the door after them.

"Are you sure you're not in pain, dear?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked caringly, "I've got painkillers in the kitchen if you'd like any?"

Ken smiled and looked up at his dad who was also smiling, "Um, no I think I'm alright mom..."

* * *

So, whaddya think? Is it going alright? Please review and tell me, thanks!


	7. Who am I?

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

Please keep reviewing all! Thanks!

* * *

"The Child of Mystery...?" she said quietly as she lay on her back, on her soft Metropolitan style bed.

She was holding a mini-football between both hands, throwing it high into the air with one hand then spinning her hands around or doing little tricks then nimbly catching the descending ball.

Many questions arose in her mind, she was so confused, she had so much going on at the minute with the start of third year, moving house, summer holidays and her birthday up coming, and now she had the confusion of what had been happening to her lately, in that strange world.

All in all she was gaining a pretty painful migraine.

She threw the ball up, watching as it flew up in the air as if it were a shuttle going to the moon.

_You will join the darkness..._

Her eyes widened with fear as she heard the voice play over in her mind, she quickly sat up, her arms pushing her forwards, _Joining the darkness...?_

Just at that moment the mini-football came flying down and landed on her lap.

She paused as she looked down at the football, she gently picked it up and held it infront of her face, looking at it with concentration, _How did he, it or whatever the voice was know I had an evil heart?_

"It's not like I go around telling everyone," she said aloud as she threw the ball across her room landing in a small box at the opposite side of her room.

_You will join the darkness_

_You have an evil heart..._

_You must become apart of the darkness..._

_You are the Child of Mystery_

Suddenly she clutched her head in pain, it was all so crazy, she was starting to lose faith in herself, thinking she was insane or something.

She felt sudden surges of pain spread through her mind; she winced every time one affected her.

_What's going on here?_ She questioned herself, _I'm keep appearing at this strange dark world where a voice speaks to me in which I arrive through a computer programme..._ she gritted her teeth together, _No, no this can't be right... Nothing makes sense... Why is this happening? Am I loosing it? I...I... I just don't understand... I wish I could ask someone for help, I don't know what to do..._

* * *

So, whaddya think? Is it going alright? Please review and tell me, thanks!


	8. The Evil Crest?

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

Sorry, it took me so long to post this Chapter, I've had a lot going on lately, first there was Halloween, (my favourite holiday,) then Guy Fax Night, (a British Holiday,) then I became ill with the flu for a week, and now I have X-mas Shopping nearly everyday, but I'm loyal to my readers to I finally posted it today, before I go over to my friend's house! **Phew** A lot to say in 30seconds....

Okay, this Chapter is pretty short, but review and I'll try to get the next Chapter up with in the next two days? Is that considered blackmail... LOL!

Please keep reviewing all! Thanks!

* * *

"Well, you don't need to be in a wheelchair but I do suggest the use of crutches for the next week then after that the avoidance of physical work or games, just until it's fully healed it's self," the doctor smiled kindly, "Don't worry, you'll be right as rain in a few weeks."

Ken smiled and nodded slowly, "Thank you."

The doctor nodded back as he slowly stood up and turned around to face Ken's parents.

"Thank you very much doctor," Mrs. Ichijouji clasped her hands together as she thanked the doctor.

"Yes, thank you," Mr. Ichijouji agreed.

The doctor smiled, "No problem, oh and here's a prescription-" he cut off as he quickly wrote out a few things on a white slip of paper, "For painkillers if Ken is ever in need of them. And, that should be it!"

Mrs. and Mr. Ichijouji both bowed and waved as the doctor left the Ichijouji apartment.

"Well, how do you feel, dear?" Mrs. Ichijouji questioned her son as she sat down beside him.

Ken looked down at the ground and shrugged, "I'm not really sure. It's going to be annoying, having to miss out soccer practice but I guess I should be thankful it's going to heal up so quick."

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded understandingly.

"Um, I'm going to go to my room now," Ken slowly stood up and grabbed his crutches from against the wall.

"Okay honey," Mrs. Ichijouji nodded as she entered the kitchen.

He started to make his way down the hall towards his room with little Wormmon clinging to his shoulder.

When he reached his room, he gently pushed the door shut then went over to his desk where his computer was and sat down, placing his crutches to the side.

He frowned as he spotted the Crest of Mystery lying beside _his_ Crest of Kindness and D-3.

Wormmon raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Ken?"

Ken looked at his friend then back at the crest, "Nothing, really..."

Wormmon looked at Ken, disbelieving him, Wormmon was always able to look right through Ken when he was lying.

Ken noticed his companion's look of disbelief and sighed, "It's just that, if we hadn't found the Crest of Mystery then I would be alright again... And not stuck to the use of crutches..." he bit his lip, "I'm starting to think that this Crest is nothing but trouble... Possibly meaning the crest's owner is also...."

Wormmon blinked in surprise as he took in what Ken had just said, "So, you're saying this crest could be evil...?"

Ken raised his head and looked over at Wormmon, "I'm not sure, I didn't really think of that..."

Just then, Wormmon yawned loudly, he rubbed his eye as a tear appeared, "I'm going for a quick nap Ken..."

Ken nodded, "Okay."

"Don't go to the Digiworld without me!" Wormmon joked as he climbed up the mini-ladder reaching up to Ken's bed then curled up, adjusting his position so that he was totally comfortable.

"I won't," Ken smiled as he watched Wormmon slowly drift off into sleep.

Ken spun around to look back at the Crest of Mystery, _An evil crest...?_


	9. The Mysterious Digidestint

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

This is just a short Chapter explaining the basics of this story, just so nobody gets lost, because the next few Chapters are gonna be long and abit intense!

By the way, i've had no reviews for quite a while now, so i'm guessing people aren't interesting in the story anymore, if that is true, then i'll give up, if you don't want me to give up then please review!

Please read and review, thanks!

* * *

Tai groaned in annoyance as his head drooped over the back of the sofa, "So you're telling me, we're having to search all over for this new Digidestint, **again**!?!"

Kari blinked in confusion, "Again?"

Tai sighed, "Uh, you don't know how long and tiring it was trying to look for you all those years ago. All the Digimon we had to fight, all the adventures we went through. The whole struggle of it... I do not recommend it..." a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"But Tai, I think there's something different about all of this..." Kari paused as she looked down at Gatomon who was playing with a ball of yarn.

"What do you mean?" Tai looked over at his little sister.

"I'm not sure... But I think something is different about this new Digidestint, there's something about them..." she paused, "Ken said that before he fell he saw the Crest glow for some reason... But I'm just trying to think why?"

Tai nodded understandingly, "Maybe the Digidestint is closer than you think?" Tai suggested.

"No, that's not it... It's like maybe the Digidestint is _connected_ to the Crest," she looked up at Tai, "Like if anything really bad happens to her then somehow it'll affect her/his crest, you know?"

Tai nodded, "That's true."

Kari looked over at her brother surprised.

"Well, we're all connected to our crests when you say it in that way," Tai paused as he adjusted his sitting position, "Remember when it wasn't time for Greymon to digivolve to his ultimate form and he ended up going to the evil side and becoming Skullgreymon?"

Kari simply nodded.

"Well that's not _just_ because Greymon wasn't ready, I wasn't truly ready either. We're all connected to our Digimon and our crests which are apart of us," Tai explained.

Kari looked back at Gatomon who was looking back at her happily, "Yeah, you're right."

"By the way, what is the crest?" Tai asked curiously.

"It's the Crest of Mystery," Kari replied.

Tai frowned, "Well that just explains a lot of it now, doesn't it?"

Kari looked at her brother with confusion, "It, does?"

"Yes, like I just said our crests are apart of us, the only way we can activate them is by accepting that part of us," Tai paused as he motioned towards her and Gatomon, "You had to accept the light inside of you for Gatomon to digivolve and when you did the light managed to fight the darkness."

Gatomon jumped onto Kari's lap, "He's right!"

Kari looked at her companion then back at her sibling.

"I had to accept the courage, for Matt he had to connect to the Friendship within him, T.K the Hope, Mimi the Sincerity, Sora the Love, Joe the Reliability and Izzy the Knowledge. Just like the only way Ken broke out of his Digimon Emperor phase was by admitting the Kindness inside him which then broke him free of the evil spell which was taking over him, and how did he connect to the kindness?"

"When Wormmon sacrificed himself," Kari answered.

"Yes, proving the point that we're connected to our Digimon!" Tai exclaimed happily, "So this new Digidestint shouldn't be known as the _new_ Digidestint anymore."

"What should we call him or her then?" Kari questioned.

Tai grinned smugly, "The Mysterious Digidestint!"


	10. Theories, Questions, Few Answers!

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or creatures out of Digimon, except Rhona, who is indeed **my** character!

Don't worry if you think this story is getting a little boring, action is coming your way! Won't be long till the group **finally** met the Mysterious Digidestint…

Thanks to people who have reviewed!

Please read and review, thanks!

* * *

"The Mysterious Digidestint?" Cody raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting."

"Yeah! That's a cool name! Did you think if it Kari? It's amazing!" Davis grinned as he edged closer to Kari.

"No, Tai thought of it," Kari shook her head, "He thought of it because we're all connected to our Crests."

"Oh…" Davis blinked.

"What do you mean connected to our crests?" Yolei asked curiously.

Kari sighed, not wanting to have to spend ages explaining the whole idea like Tai had to do the other night.

"She means that our crests are based on one of our personal traits," Ken explained for Kari, "Usually are strongest trait."

"Personal traits?" T.K placed a hand on his hip.

"Yes, like your crest is the Crest of Hope, that is because you are always able to provide hope, for Kari it means she has the power of light inside her which she uses against evil to win," Ken explained as Wormmon jumped onto his lap.

The group were at Odaiba School in the Computing Department; Ken was sitting down beside a computer while the rest stood beside their Digimon partner.

"And yours is Kindness, Ken," Wormmon smiled, "Your best trait!"

Ken nodded, "I guess."

"But what about me, Cody and Yolei?" Davis asked.

"Well, your traits are originally from the first group of Digidestints," Ken answered, "You each have two of the original Digidestint crests, Davis your two best traits are Courage and Friendship. Yolei yours are Love and Serenity. And finally Cody yours are Knowledge and Reliability," Ken smiled kindly, "And since you discovered those traits inside of you, your Digimon were enabled to digivolve to their armour forms."

"Oh, now even I understand it now!" Davis grinned.

"Yeah, thanks Ken," Kari smiled, "I really didn't want to have to spend ages explaining it all but you explained it in a few short sentences!"

Ken smiled, "No problem," he paused as he looked down at Wormmon then back up at his friends, "So now, we call this new Digidestint the Mysterious Digidestint as they must have a big part of their personality connected to mystery."

The group all nodded in unison.

For a few moments the room was filled with silence, until Davis broke it.

Davis sighed, "So, how do we find this Mysterious Digidestint?"

"Well… When we were searching for Kari back in the old days," T.K replied, "We used our digivices to help track her down. But the difference is that we knew she was in Japan, the mysterious Digidestint could be anywhere. Europe, Africa, America, Australia, anywhere!"

The group all remained silent as they thought hard about ideas and suggestions for finding the mysterious Digidestint.

Ken suddenly got a thought, "M-maybe, maybe we could use the crest?" he suggested as he pulled the Crest of Mystery out of his trouser pocket.

"How?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're all connected to our crests, right?" Ken paused as he looked down at the crest in his hand, "This crest has glowed a few times-"

"Like when you fell?" Davis cut in.

Ken nodded, "Yes, and I believe that's either because we're nearing the Digidestint or somehow we're unravelling the mystery."

"Great idea!" Yolei cheered happily.

"_Or _maybe we're close to finding something else," Cody tapped his fingers on his chin.

"What do you mean, Cody?" Davis questioned.

"What about the mysterious Digidestint's digimon? Maybe it's still loose about in the Digiworld, searching for it's human partner," Cody suggested, "And maybe when Ken fell, you were close to that Digimon?"

"Good point, Cody," T.K smiled as he held a thumb up.

"But we're still going with Ken's idea? Yeah?" Yolei looked back over to Ken.

"Only problem with that idea, is that we can't wonder about the Digiworld for ages, searching every part of it until the crest eventually glows," Kari looked down at the ground, "That would take far too long…"

The group all went silent once again.

Just at that moment, the group heard footsteps in the distance, someone was coming!!

They all panicked and quickly grabbed their Digimon as they stuffed them under the desk, beside Ken.

The door slowly slid open and a figure stood there.

"IZZY!" the kids all called in unison.

"Hey guys!" Izzy smiled.

Suddenly all the Digimon burst out from under the desk landing in a big pile.

"Um, it is a bit of a squeeze there, isn't it?" Davis grinned as he picked Demiveemon up.

"Ya think!?!" Demiveemon cried in his sweet little voice.

Each Digidestint picked up their Digimon partner from the pile.

Izzy noticed Ken sitting down with crutches lying against the computer desk beside him, "Oh yeah, I heard you had an accident, are you okay Ken?"

Ken nodded.

"Oh, he's fine," Wormmon smiled, "He'll be up and walking on his own in no time!"

Ken smiled at his friend.

"That's good," Izzy smiled, "I _also_ heard about this Mysterious Digidestint you've been searching for, for a while, any new leads?"

The group all shook their heads grimly.

Izzy looked at each of them sympathetically then he smiled kindly as he sat down beside Ken, and logged onto a computer.

"May I have your D-3 and D-Terminal?" Izzy asked Ken.

Ken nodded as he passed his black D-3 and D-Terminal over to Izzy.

Izzy connected the two devices together and started typing stuff up on the computer then back down at the devices.

The group all raised an eyebrow and looked down at Izzy with confusion.

"I have a theory…" was all Izzy said to the group as he continued to type away.

The room was filled with silence as the Digidestints waited patiently for Izzy to explain his theory.

Just at that moment, Demiveemon's stomach rumbled loudly making him blush with embarrassment.

"You're kidding me!" Davis cried, "You just ate!"

Demiveemon smiled innocently, "Yeah… But I guess it wasn't enough!"

A sweat drop appeared on Davis's head.

"Um, I could go by my family's shop?" Yolei suggested.

"Please!" Demiveemon cheered.

"Thanks Yolei," Davis thanked Yolei for being so helpful to his bottom-less pit Digimon.

"Get me something too!" Poromon flew up to Yolei and landed on her head.

"Well, okay, since I'm going, does anyone else want anything?" Yolei asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Upamon jumped up and down.

"Now you mention it, I _am_ a little hungry," Patamon grinned.

"Fish for me!" Gatomon cheered.

"Okay," Yolei nodded, "Wormmon, do you want anything?"

Wormmon blinked then looked up at Ken as if to ask for approval.

"If you want anything?" Ken replied back to Wormmon.

Wormmon smiled happily, "Yes please!"

Yolei smiled, "Okay then!" she waved as she made her way out of the Computing Room and off down to her family's convenience store.

"Finished!" Izzy cheered just as Yolei left.

"So, just what is it?" Cody questioned as the group surrounded Izzy.

"I've managed to programme the D-Terminal and D-3 to find any traces of the Mysterious Digidestint. It'll help but that's only if he or she is in the same vicinity as you all," Izzy explained, "I can programme it into all of your D-3's if you want?"

Kari and T.K nodded in unison as they held their D-3's and D-Terminal's out for Izzy.

"Thank you Izzy," Cody bowed slightly as he passed his D-3 and D-Terminal over to Izzy.

"Yeah, man!" Davis nodded in agreement as he passed his two devices over.

Ken took his D-3 and D-Terminal back and pressed a few buttons, just seeing what the modifications were that Izzy had made.

There was a little map of the Digiworld, like usual, but instead of the normal white squares there were orange squares.

Ken blinked in confusion.

Izzy noticed Ken's confusion and began explaining what it all meant, "The orange squares are traces of the Mysterious Digidestint. Those areas that are orange at the moment are the areas you have been while carrying the Crest of Mystery."

"So, she or he hasn't actually _been_ in the Digital World yet?" T.K questioned.

Izzy nodded, "Well not on the **known** map yet anyway."

"Whaddya mean 'known'?" Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Well we can't be totally sure we've explored _all_ of the Digiworld, can we?" Izzy paused, "And what about the other world?"

"Other world?" Cody shook his head in confusion.

"He means the Dark Ocean…" Kari said in a sad and low tone.

Ken looked down at the ground sadly at the hearing of 'Dark Ocean,' he didn't like being reminded of that awful place which had caused so much pain to him…

Izzy nodded, "We don't have a map of that area so we can't be sure of that."

"Oh…." Davis noticed Kari's sadness.

"But, wait a sec, you're saying that the Mysterious Digidestint could have been to the Dark Ocean?" T.K frowned in confusion.

"Well, we can't really tell can we?" Izzy replied.

"But, they'd go straight to the Digiworld first…" Davis said confidently, then he paused, "Wouldn't they?"

Izzy shrugged, "Well, Ken's first experience of the Digiworld was the Dark Ocean, wasn't it?"

The group all turned to look at Ken.

Ken blushed shyly and looked down at Wormmon.

"You went to the Dark Ocean first, when you first entered the Digiworld?" Davis questioned.

Ken nodded shyly, "Um…. Yeah…."

Kari looked at Ken sympathetically, _That must have been when he turned into the Digimon Emperor…_

"Does that mean we're going to have to enter that Dark Ocean place and search around for any traces of the Mysterious Digidestint?" Davis questioned Izzy.

Izzy shrugged, "Couldn't hurt…" then he noticed Kari and Ken's sad expressions, "Um, well, in a matter of speaking that is…"

"So, is there anything else you'd like to suggest to us Izzy?" Cody questioned.

Izzy shook his head, "Nope that's all I can gather with the facts at hand, does anyone else have any theories?"

The room was silent, everyone waiting for someone maybe to suggest something when…

"Um…" Ken broke the silence.

"Ken?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I… Well, Wormmon and I composed a theory, but em, it doesn't have any evidence to back it up just yet…." Ken looked down at Wormmon.

"Hey, that doesn't matter man! Shoot!" Davis grinned happily as Demiveemon crawled onto his head.

Ken nodded in comply to Davis, "Well, we were thinking, that there's a possibility that with everything that's happened, while I've possessed the Crest of Mystery-"

"You mean when you saw the crest glow?" Davis cut in.

Ken nodded slowly, "Yeah," he continued, "That it could be somehow evil. It's just a theory, that's all…"

"That's quite an interesting hypothesis Ken," Izzy tapped his fingers on his chin, "So, you're saying, you think the crest could be corrupted by the forces of evil?"

Ken shrugged, "Maybe."

The room went silent for a moment, as each Digidestint and Digimon thought to himself or herself.

"All done!" Izzy cheered, as he passed the D-3's and D-Terminal's back to their owners.

Davis checked the new map, and furrowed his brow, "Uh! This is all getting so confusing!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" T.K nodded in agreement.

(Hard to believe, eh? T.K and Davis agreeing wit each other? I'll shut up…)

"Hey guys!" Yolei giggled as she entered the Computer Room, holding a bag _full_ of treats!

"Sweets!" Demiveemon cheered.

"Candy!" Upamon chorused.

"Ice cream!" Patamon cried.

"Fish!" Gatomon cheered happily.

Poromon had already had his fill, and was currently just sucking on a little squishy yoghurt thingy.

"And for you Wormmon, little cakes," Yolei smiled, as she lay the packet of cakes on the table beside Ken and Wormmon.

Wormmon waved his front two legs/arms about happily, "Thank you Yolei."

(A/N: What are Wormmon's front two limbs?? Legs or arms??)

"So, what do we do now?" Cody questioned, as he watched Upamon stuff as much candy in his mouth as physically possible.

"Well, I think…" Davis paused, "I think we should go out and search the Digital World, see if anything appears on our new searching gadgets," he indicated to his D-Terminal.

"What!?! Searching gadgets!!" Yolei cried.

"But…" Kari stopped, her tone low and sad.

"What's wrong Kari?" T.K asked, his face covered in an expression of concern and worry for his best friend.

"What if, she or he, isn't in the Digital World," she paused as she bit her lip for a second, "What if, they've gone to the Dark Ocean…?"

The room filled with silence, no one was sure what to say back to that, until…

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to search there too…" Ken replied, looking up at Kari.

"What?" Yolei widened her eyes in confusion, as she held Poromon in her arms.

"We can't constantly hide from the Dark Ocean…" Ken frowned as he looked down at the ground, "And, after everything that place has done to me, I can't just sit back and watch this Mysterious Digidestint go through it all as well!"

Kari nodded in agreement, "Ken's right! We can't allow _another_ person to be pulled into the darkness!"

"Well, that's it then!" Davis raised a fist into mid-air, "We'll just have to go to the Dark Ocean!"

"But how?" Cody questioned.

"I-" Davis paused as he looked around in confusion, "Um…"

"My point exactly," Cody sighed heavily.

"It's weird, when I went to the Dark Ocean, I just appeared there," Kari remembered back when she last went to the Dark Ocean, "I didn't go through any portals or anything, I just _appeared_ there…"

"So… So, there's no way to get there, then?" Yolei asked sadly.

"I guess not…" T.K sighed.

"Wait…" Ken cut in, as he looked down at his Dark Digivice, "I was once able to open a portal to the Dark Ocean with my digivice…"

(A/N: It's like déjà vu, eh? Sorry, but I couldn't really think of anything _more_ original to put.)

"With your digivice?" Davis repeated.

"Yes," Ken nodded, "I'm not sure how, but I have vague memories of just going there instead of going to the Digital World…I think, that if I really want to go then I'll appear there."

"Great! Well, we'll just have to use you then Ken!" Davis grinned, with a slight evilness.

Ken sweat dropped and looked at Davis slightly shocked, _Use me?_

"When should we go?" Yolei questioned curiously.

Davis thought about it for a moment, "Tomorrow, after school," he paused as he turned to look at Ken, "Can you meet us here, at the Computer lab?"

Ken nodded, "Sure."

"It's decided then!" Davis grinned, "So make sure to be good all day and not end up with detention Yolei!"

"Shut up goggle-brain!" Yolei retorted, "You're the one who always gets detention!!"

Davis sweat dropped and blushed, "Oh yeah… Heh-heh…"


	11. Flashbacks of Confusion

Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of Digimon Digital Monsters, nor do I own the characters, but I do claim rights to Rhona, my personal character!

Hey people! Yes, that's right! I'm back! I suppose I better tell you all my excuses, huh? Well here goes…

1. Kay, well, I have exams in like a wee while, and I'm having real trouble at school, (I've suddenly got **really** stupid,) so I've been studying a lot more and trying to keep in with the work and not lose control of it all.

2. I got an e-mail just before Christmas from saying someone complained about one of my stories, meaning the story got automatically deleted and I got a warning-which instantly angered me, slightly putting me off.

3. I'm currently in the middle of writing my own book, so most of my writing 'skills' (if ya wanna call them that,) have been channelled to my story, to make sure it is of best quality and nothing lower.

Okay, so originally with everything that had been going on, I had pretty much decided to give up on but then for the past month, several different people have pleaded for me to continue with my stories, and it's thanks to them which got me writing my Fanfiction again, so be proud o' yourselves guys!

Okay, um, it's a pretty basic Chapter this, but that's 'cause I've had to update like 13 stories in one so, obviously it ain't gonna be the best Chapter ever, lol, anyways please read and review, reviews are what keep me updating! (Not that I'm blackmailing all of you… eh-hem)

* * *

Brrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg

"This is just typical! How come I'm _always_ late when I have an important subject first!" she groaned, as she ran up the long pathway that led up to her school, from the bus park.

Her bus had been late, once again, which she knew would get her into trouble.

Suddenly, she felt something bounce off her cheek; she raised a hand and lightly wiped it off, _water?_ She thought to herself, she looked upwards to the sky, it was all dark and grey, "Rain…" she whimpered.

And at the moment she said that, the heaven's opened, bringing fourth heavy rain!

_Why? Why do I live in this country? I could be living in L.A, with constant sunshine and heat; I could be living in Jamaica or even Japan! But no, I live in the country with one type of weather… Rain…_

She sighed heavily, as she started to speed up her pace, her bag bouncing against her hip as she ran.

The rain slowly started to become heavier as each second passed, until it started to feel like someone was throwing bullets down at her, "It's supposed to be Summer, damn you!" she cried angrily, ignoring that fact she sounded like a complete idiot.

"Talking to yourself again?" a confident voice cut in.

She turned her head around to see a boy running beside her, she smiled, "Well, if you were listening, I guess not!" she joked slyly.

The boy broke into a wide grin, "Just think, we could be home, asleep in bed…"

The girl sighed heavily, "I know… All I wanna do is lie in bed and play Final Fantasy 9!" she moaned in annoyance.

(A/N: Sorry, but I just _had_ to put that in… Final Fantasy 9… It's an addiction…)

The boy raised an eyebrow, amused, "How far are ya?"

"Still on Disc one…" she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the boy, because she knew **exactly** what his reaction was going to be.

The boy sweat dropped and tried as hard as possible to not burst out laughing, "You've _still_ on Disc one!"

"Oh… Shut up!" she pouted, "I've had a lot going on at the moment…"

The boy's expression rapidly changed, "Oh yeah, with the moving and all…"

She looked at the boy then nodded, remembering that _should_ have been what she was so tied up with, but of course it wasn't…

When she didn't reply the boy got concerned, "Something wrong?" he queried, his eyes gleaming with worry.

"Huh?" she shook her head back into reality, "Oh no, it's nothing, just a little tired, ya ken?" she smiled softly.

"Aye," the boy nodded understandingly.

The pair continued to run onwards in complete silence, both not really wanting to speak, thinking that it might slow them down or something.

(Reader's raise eyebrows, Me: I dunno!)

She looked down at the ground as she ran, watching as the rain smashed against the path beneath her, the sound of the constant pattering echoing throughout her head, when suddenly a flashback filled her mind…

Flashback

Her eyes widened in fear, as her pupils grew small, "No! Stay away from me!"

Although she tried to escape, she suddenly felt the same pain and struggle as she did on that day long ago…

"NO! Not again!" she cried as the water level rose quickly, speedily surrounding her shivering body as she kicked and struggled weakly.

Suddenly she felt all her energy and power being sucked out of her, "No… Help me…" she whispered softly, just as her head fell underneath the water…

She looked around, her eyes filled with terror, she was surrounded by pitch-blackness, although she had always loved the dark, this wasn't something she was too thrilled about.

She waved her arms about frailly, but knew it was pointless, she could never escape, it would just keep coming after her, never giving up, until it had finally caught her and pulled her deep into the murky depths of hell…

Why had she come back here? She then realised the answer to her own question… Because it was like someone had told her too, when she was holding the strange device in her hands, it was like someone was right beside her, telling her what to do, whispering detailed instructions in her ear.

She didn't know to hold the device towards the computer, no, she was told to do it…

Then she remembered the device! _It was the thing that brought me here! It could take me back!_

Just at that moment, she burst out of the water and dug her fingers deep into the sand as she tried to pull herself out, although it seemed the water wouldn't let go of her, it was holding on to her, trying to pull her back under…

_No, I won't give up, I'm so close…_ she thought to herself, as she reached out for the device, her eyes filled with determination.

She grabbed the device and held it infront of her face, "Take me back!" she screamed, "Take me away from this place!"

End Flashback

"YO!" the boy cried, "Ya in there?"

She gasped in surprise as she returned back to reality, her head jolted up, as she looked up, confused to what was happening, her friend was standing infront of her, holding her by the shoulders, "H-huh?"

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, she noticed that he was truly worried for her, she could tell by his eyes, she had always been able to read eyes so easily.

"What… What do you mean?" she questioned, as she felt her self slightly stumble to the side, she suddenly felt so dizzy and weak…

"While we were running, you just stopped, you were _major_ zoned out! Your eyes went all funny, they, well, they looked really weird and…" he paused as he gazed at her eyes, "Now they're back to normal…"

She frowned in confusion, _Weird eyes?_

The boy noticed her confusion, _She must be so tired and confused with everything that's going on at the moment, I bet she's got it pretty hard the now…_ He smiled kindly, his eyes softening as he shrugged casually, "It doesn't matter, now come on! We're late enough!" he pulled her forward playfully.

She continued to look at the boy, confused, but quickly shook it off as she followed after him, _No big deal… I hope…_


End file.
